How to raise your angel
by loulunatik
Summary: Deux chasseurs vont faire une découverte pour le moins inhabituelle. En effet, qui aurait pensé un jour s'occuper d'angelots ? AU bb!verse


C'est ma première fic j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe)

J'ai voulu écrire cette fic car j'adore le bb!verse que j'ai découvert sur tumblr (au passage si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mp!)

**How to raise your angel**

Chapitre 1

C'est une évidence, les créatures surnaturelles et les humains ne pourront jamais vivre ensembles. Les monstres ont toujours tué les humains, et bien qu'il y ait eu des exceptions, les humains, eux, ce sont mis à chasser tout ce qui n'était pas humain.

Pourtant tous les chasseurs ne chassent pas que pour le plaisir de tuer, et Dean et Sam Winchester en font partie. Ils vivent avec Bobby Singer, un ancien chasseur qui malgré son caractère grognon leur est d'une aide précieuse, et par la même occasion un père de substitution.

Dean, Sam rentrèrent épuisés d'un chasse et se laissèrent tomber dans leur lit pour s'endormir dans la seconde qui suivit. Bobby n'avait pas pu les accompagner car il était en déplacement dans une ville à quelques heures de route pour récupérer des livres dans lesquels on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'incantations.

Dean se réveilla en pleine nuit. A travers le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur les vitres il avait entendu quelque chose d'inhabituel dehors. Il sortit de sa chambre en prenant la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un couteau, et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas rêvé il y avait bien quelque chose dehors. Le tonnerre commença à gronder. Il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête, il ne voulait pas encore se retrouver face à un loup garou, la seule chose qu'il voulait était de dormir. Il continua à écouter le bruit qui provenait d'un des coins de la vieille maison qu'il ne pouvait pas apercevoir sans sortir complètement de la maison. Il se décida alors à passer la porte malgré le déluge et le froid qui lui firent aussitôt regretter son pas et renforcer son envie de retourner dans son lit. Il ne voyait pas distinctement ce que c'était mais cela n'avait pas l'air gros. La chose n'avait pas remarqué Dean et semblait chercher quelque chose dans des caisses entassées. C'est alors que Dean décida d'allumer la lumière du portique. Il put enfin voir ce qu'était cette « chose » mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça.

- Un gosse ?!

Non ce n'était pas un gosse, pourtant il y ressemblait à s'y méprendre si il n'y avait pas un tout petit détails. - des ailes ? - Dean comprit tout de suite ce que c'était, mais jamais il n'en avait vu de ses propres yeux. _Un ange. _Le dit-ange s'était brusquement retourné face à lui en poussant un cri de panique et il se précipita hors du coin pour s'enfuir en passant sous les jambes de Dean. Mais en un réflexe Dean l'attrapa par une de ses ailes ce qui fit crier une nouvelle fois le petit ange. _C'est sale, boueux et tout détrempé_. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il rentra en vitesse dans la maison. Les chasseurs racontaient qu'un ange était une des créatures les plus dangereuses qui soit qu'il fallait éliminer sur le champ. Mais à aucun moment il lui était venu à l'esprit de tuer ce petit être sans défense. Quoi que pas si sans défense que ça.

- LÂCHES MOI ! cria l'ange, accompagné d'un coup de pied que Dean reçu dans le ventre.

Dean relâcha l'aile qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le petit ange couru dans la cuisine où il espérait trouver refuge, ce qu'il ne trouva pas vraiment. La panique grandissant il battait des ailes de plus en plus fort et fit tomber quelques bouquins et gamelles en métal posés au bord de la table, provocant largement assez de bruit pour réveiller Sam. Dean assistait à la scène sans savoir quoi faire.

Sam déboula de sa chambre pour arriver aux cotés de Dean visiblement non ravis d'avoir était tiré de son lit.

- Dean c'est quoi ce-

Sam n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit bousculé par le petit ange en furie et se prit un coup d'aile par la même occasion. Il réussit à le rattraper en agrippant le morceau de tissu humide et couvert de boue qui lui servait de vêtement. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais il était toujours prisonnier de l'emprise de Sam.

- NON LÂCHES MOI TU ME FAIS MAL !

- C'est toi qui va te faire mal si tu continues comme ça ! Répliqua Sam

Mais l'ange continua à se débattre en criant. Des petites larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage de même que l'épuisement le gagnait. Dean remarqua qu'il paraissait plutôt maigre, si il comparait à un enfant humain.

- Attends lâches le, dit Dean

Sam ne se fit pas prié au risque de se prendre une nouvelle fois un coup d'aile et s'exécuta. L'ange courra jusque dans la pièce qui servait de salon et se cacha derrière un sofa. Des pleurs commencèrent à résonner dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On appelle Bobby.

Bobby était au téléphone avec Dean depuis déjà quelques minutes, lui ayant fait comprendre qu'il lui fallait une très bonne raison de l'appeler à 4 heures du matin.

- Un ange tu dis ?

- Plutôt un bébé ange je dirais…

Au début, Bobby était resté septique aux propos de Dean mais il n'eu plus vraiment de doutes lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs au téléphone.

- Croies moi ce sont des vraies ailes, j'avais jamais vu ça.

- Y'a pourtant des années que j'en avais pas vu dans la région.

Bobby dit aux garçons qu'il serait là dans quelques heures et qu'ils devraient se débrouiller le temps de son retour.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le petit ange dont on entendait encore quelques pleurs qui se transformaient en gémissements. Sam s'avança doucement près de lui pour ne pas le refaire paniquer, Dean le regardant faire. Ce dernier eu un petit rire lorsqu'il le vit, tremblant, gonfler ses ailes ébouriffées et trempées dans le but de se montrer menaçant.

- On ne va pas te faire de mal tu sais.

L'ange le regarda avec ses yeux ronds encore remplis de larmes et renifla.

- Tu as un nom ?

Il acquiesça en hochant doucement la tête, toujours tremblant.

- G-Gabriel

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Gabriel ?

Sam lui parlait avec la voix la plus rassurante possible, mais les larmes recommencèrent à couler et il éclata en sanglots.

- I-Ils sont tous seuls on a faim j-je dois m'en occuper !

- Qui ça « ils » ?

- Maman est p-pas revenue et Balthazar est malade !

- Vous êtes plusieurs ?

Sam n'eu aucun réponse à part de nouveau les pleurs de Gabriel. Il regarda Dean avec incompréhension.

- Ecoutes calmes toi d'accord ? On va t'aider.

Dean poussa un léger soupir, sans savoir dans quoi encore son frère l'embarquer.

- Dis moi qui est Balthazar ?

- C'est m-mon frère il est malade, et il y a Castiel a-aussi.

- D'accord et pourquoi ta maman n'est pas revenue ?

- je s-sais pas, je dois y retourner ils sont t-tous seuls ! Pleura-t-il, les larmes toujours plus abondantes sur sont visage.

Dean s'avança devant Gabriel voulant l'empêcher de s'agiter

-Attends tu vas littéralement te noyer si tu sors. Tu as dit que tu avais faim non ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger un morceau et ensuite te laver un peu ? Regardes tu es couvert de boue c'est quand même pas très agréable non ? Je te promets que ensuite dès que le jour se lève on ira voir tes frères.

Gabriel, prit entre la détresse et l'inquiétude, le regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire. C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit son petit estomac crier famine. Il regarda son ventre puis Dean.

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais hocha vivement la tête. Les deux chasseurs eurent un petit sourire. Sam prit Gabriel par la main et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour manger, et par la même occasion ranger le désordre causé peu de temps avant.

La nuit n'était pas finie et pourtant elle promettait d'être encore très longue.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, les reviews sont les bienvenues !


End file.
